


（pwp）证明自己是成年人的方法是就地打炮

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 送货员Erik误把仓管员Charles认成未成年人，为了道歉，他在仓库把Charles草了一顿。





	（pwp）证明自己是成年人的方法是就地打炮

在成为仓管员的第三天，Charles遇上了工作上的大挑战。

所有的货物都被卸下，整齐地堆放在仓库里。Charles其实已经在搬运工扛着它们一一送进来的时候就清点过了这批货的数量，是对的，但他还是要再次细细地数一遍。这当然是为了确保万无一失，没人会愿意在自己做兼职的时间里弄出纰漏。但除此之外还有一些别的原因。比如让那位火辣的搬运工多留一段时间。那人现在正赤裸着上身坐在货车车厢的台阶上，仰着脖子将一瓶冰水“咕咚咕咚”地往喉咙里灌，头上脸上满是汗珠。Charles支起耳朵听他沉重的喘气声，眼睛却看着眼前暗黄色的瓦楞纸箱，手中圆珠笔的笔尖胡乱地在纸上乱戳，可事实上货物入库的记录早已填好。

Charles心烦意乱。

他能清楚地感觉到搬运工在悄悄地观察着自己，自打他从驾驶室里跳出来看见Charles的第一眼后，他的目光就像是受了吸引一般，黏着在Charles身上，流连不去。Erik抓紧了每一次Charles不注意的时候来盯着他看，Charles敏锐地察觉到了，然后为他制造更多的机会。

Erik，那是他的名字，Charles从快递站发来的信息上得知了这一点。“您的快递将由我们的员工Erik Lehnsherr进行派送。”在Erik来到这里之前，Charles可从未想过一个搬运工竟能影响到他工作的效率。

不，这太可笑了。

——然而Charles又开始从头数了，这是第三遍。

他背对着Erik，用圆珠笔的笔头指着那一排排的纸箱挨个看去，既要把数目对应上，也不能弄错项目。是圆形凳面还是方型凳面？是长凳腿还是短凳腿。一步错，步步错。所以需要再检查一遍，从源头遏止失误的出现。

Charles确信Erik正在目不转睛地看着他，尽管他脑袋后面没长眼睛，但就是有这种感觉。Erik在看哪里呢？Charles好奇地想。是在看他清点货物时认真的侧脸，还是被这套不合身的工人制服所包裹的身躯？忽然之间Charles脸涨得通红，因为他发现自己现在的姿势有点儿暧昧——为了看到最底下那排箱子上的标签，他屈膝，弯下腰，双手撑在膝盖上。一想到自己正在把屁股朝向这样一个性感的男人，Charles既害羞又兴奋。他会把这当做一个暗示吗？对天发誓Charles真的没有这层意思。但若是他如此理解了，也不是不可以。

他又磨蹭了一会，直到觉得自己已经耽误了太多的时间，才不情不愿地走向那位不自觉地向四周散发着性吸引力的搬运工。他喝完了那瓶水，又从拿出了罐装的啤酒喝。看来他有点“渴”，Charles心想。

“没问题了。”Charles说。

Erik将一张单子递向他，手指戳了戳某格空白，“在这里签字。”

Charles飞快地写下自己的名字，然后把单子交还给Erik。他抬起头，望着对方的眼睛笑了笑。这是一个很熟练的动作，Charles非常清楚将嘴角挑起多少弧度能恰到好处地发挥出最大杀伤力。因为对方是Erik，他甚至还眨了眨眼睛——杀伤力翻倍。

Erik似乎很意外Charles会给出这样一个笑容。他接过那张纸，手足无措地呆立了两秒，看看Charles，又看看纸上的签名。待大脑重新能做出正常的反应后，茫然的神色才从他的脸上消失。Erik将那张纸仔细地折起，收进上衣的口袋里。

他要走了吗？

他没有理由留下。

Charles黯然。

他无意识地把把心中所想转化成了实际行动——当Erik惊愕地看向他时，Charles才发现自己摸上了对方的手臂。

Charles迅速收回手，略微尴尬地挪开了视线。哦我的天，他手臂的肌肉真是结实得过分，Charles胡乱地想。这时他看见了Erik身边未开封的几瓶啤酒。

“能给我也来一瓶么？”

他简直是脱口而出，没话找话。清醒一点啊Charles，他和你只是工作上的交接，远远没有到可以分享啤酒的交情！

更尴尬了。Charles握紧了拳头，指甲掐进了掌心里。也许应该往好处想一想？比如Erik答应了这个冒昧的请求，那么公平起见，他就有充足的理由去约他见面还一次酒。

喝完酒还可以再聊聊天。

聊完天还可以再干些别的。

Charles舒了一口气。他松开拳头，一丝微小的难以发现的笑意出现在他脸上。

——然而Erik拒绝了。

“你确定吗？”他有些迟疑地问。

Charles皱起了眉头。“什么意思？”

Erik挠了挠头。“我是说，你还没到21岁吧？”

噢！明白了，原来是这样。一瞬间Charles理解了为何他对自己表现出如此大的兴趣。

这位爱管闲事的好心人正在担心着未成年人的权益呢，他的目光执着于Charles的理由再正义不过，Erik在思考这家家具生产厂有没有雇佣童工，仅此而已。是他在自古多情，是他想多。

Charles想的非常、非常的多。

他看着Erik那张正气凛然的英俊的脸，莫名地有了一种被嘲讽的委屈。该死的，他在心里气急败坏地咒骂着自己，该死的，我怎么会有这样愚蠢的想法，竟会在大白天里对着一个仅仅见面几小时的陌生人想入非非。

该死的。很快Charles咒骂的对象就换了人。该死的Lehnsherr。他怎么敢把我认成未成年人！难道他那双漂亮眼睛只是个摆设吗？是的，就是这样没错。那一定是能工巧匠将绿宝石嵌入了他的深眼眶中，再在眼皮上粘上长而挺的睫毛。他的眼睛精致得不像是真的。

Erik以前只知道天气可以瞬间从晴空万里变成阴云密布，他不知道人也可以。于是Charles让他见识了一回。

“我、二、十、三、了。”他一字一顿地说。

Erik感到一阵慌张。

糟糕，他草率的判断似乎惹怒了眼前的小个子男孩。不，不能说他是男孩，Erik今年24，他们差不多可以算是同龄人。Erik在心中想到。

“对不起，Charles，”他语无伦次地道歉，“很抱歉弄错了你的年龄。”

Charles没给他一点儿好脸色，这让Erik更加地不知所措。他拿起一瓶啤酒想塞进Charles手里，可他手一缩就缩进了口袋里，Erik只好讪讪地又把啤酒放回到身边。

“哈！其实我也常遇上这种事，”Erik试图调节气氛，“我经常被认成三十多岁。”

Charles的表情似乎缓和了几分，一丝惊讶出现在他的脸上然后很快地溜走。他依然凶巴巴地瞪着Erik，好像Erik做了什么很过分的事。

“我是个成年人。”Charles怒气冲冲，“能喝酒，能抽烟，还能打炮！”

等等，我在说什么？

Charles此刻很希望自己有控制别人思想的超能力，他要把Erik的这部分记忆剔除，让他忘记那句过火的话语。可惜他没有。Erik听见了，他睁大了眼睛，恍然大悟。

然后这人坏心眼地笑了起来。“哦？是吗？”

他已经完全不紧张了。

现在紧张的人是Charles。

Erik向他走进了一步，Charles有些畏惧地看着他。他们离得很近了，近到Erik一伸手就能揽住Charles的腰肢。Erik的呼吸声仿佛就在耳边。Charles垂着眼睛不敢与他对视，他的目光停留在Erik裸露的胸肌上，然而Erik起伏的胸膛只能让Charles的心脏跳得更快。

“好吧，Charles，”他低声道，“你想向我证明你是个成年人吗？”

Charles猛地抬起头，不可思议地看向说话的人。我的天哪，这个发展可比他想象中的要刺激许多。Charles皱起了眉头，咬着下唇陷入思考。没过多久他就得出了答案，Erik给出了挑战，而他喜欢接受挑战。

“如果不会耽误你工作的话，那就来吧。”他带着一抹轻笑凶狠地盯住了Erik的眼睛，意思是“我来了，你最好不要当个临阵脱逃的胆小鬼”。

“你这里是今天最后一单。”Erik咧开嘴笑着。上帝啊有没有告诉过他不要这样笑？笑得时候露出太多的牙齿，会让一个人的气质瞬间从冷酷变得憨傻，如同一头独来独往的凶狠野狼变成傻呵呵的正在疯狂摇尾的大金毛。Charles一时间有种伸手去揉揉他那一头乱发的冲动，然而Erik流畅的肌肉线条和他身上若有若无的汗味还在提醒着Charles，他所面对的是怎样一个能轻易勾起人身体里原始冲动的危险人物。

Erik凑了过来，压上Charles的嘴唇。他的两条手臂在Charles的腰上收紧，像是要将他糅进自己的身体里。Erik的舌头游刃有余地在Charles口腔间游走，舔舐着他的牙齿和他的舌根，他富有侵略性地一次次攻入，与Charles的舌头扭缠在一起，他主导着两人接吻的节奏。而Charles唯一要做的事便是将自己身体的重量倾斜在Erik的身上，伏在他的怀中，全心全意地享受着他的亲吻。

当Erik试图要拉开Charles工作制服的拉链时，Charles摁住了他的手。

“让我去把门关上。”

Erik笑了笑，放开了他。

我绝对是疯了才会想着在自己的上班地点和一个男人就地打炮，但愿不要有人来检查工作，他不会想看见两个赤条条的肉体压在纸箱上翻滚的。Charles在心里祈祷着，关上了仓库的大门。他走回到Erik身边时，脚步声在空旷的仓库里回荡，Charles的神思一瞬间有些恍惚。直到那双大手触碰到他的脸颊，Charles才意识到这不是梦这是真的。

他要在仓库里和Erik做爱了。

Erik卡着Charles的下巴在他的唇上落下一个吻。然后他开始脱Charles的衣服。他拉下金属拉链，每拉低一寸制服下的景色就多泄露出一分。他拉到了底，那件过大的制服被脱下，扔到了堆积的纸箱上。Erik看到Charles里面只穿了一件薄薄的背心，白色的布料紧紧地裹着Charles平坦的胸腹。Erik伸手，用拇指揉按着背心下的两块暗色。Charles缩了缩身体，齿间逸出低低的一声嘤咛。Erik在玩弄着Charles的胸部，他的手掌覆盖着他胸上的两块软肉。从他轻扬的嘴角可以得知他内心一定在嘲笑Charles没有经常锻炼。Charles狠狠地掐了一把他的细腰，然而却招来Erik更放肆的挤弄。

他把Charles推到墙角，因为太过急躁，使得Charles的后脑勺与坚硬的墙壁撞上。Charles骂了一句“操”，Erik立马停住了动作用一种很无辜的眼神望向他，于是Charles骂出了第二句“操”。他抬起大腿，用内侧摩擦着Erik的腿，示意他不要停。Erik这才放心地继续动作。

他的食指勾着Charles背心的边缘，将其拉开，让Charles的乳头暴露出来。Erik的双手扶在Charles的胸侧，微微蹲身，让自己的嘴唇与Charles的胸脯齐平。他含住了Charles的乳房，吮吸着，用湿乎乎的舌头来回舔舐着那粒小点，感受着它慢慢变硬的过程。他微笑着抬眼，欣赏着年轻的仓管员享受的表情。在将左侧舔硬之后Erik又换到了右侧。Charles急促地呼吸着，脸涨得通红。身体里的欲望如野火般燃烧。他想要Erik，非常想要。

Charles主动解开了裤子。裤带一松开，那条裤子便落到了脚面上。“你的工作服过于宽大了。”Erik评价道。“我知道，”Charles说，“但这里没有适合我的尺码。”

Erik揉着Charles的屁股，用他裆部的凸起在Charles的身上磨蹭。他坏笑着，“或许这里有适合你的尺寸。”

那条平角内裤也被褪了下来，和那套不合身的制服扔在一起。Erik拉开了自己的裤链，把他的老二掏了出来，发现Charles正盯着那里看，他骄傲地一笑。

“来吧，你这欠操的小婊子。”

他很无耻地把裤子挂在腰间，只把生殖器露出来。他将手指含进嘴里，沾满唾液后又塞进Charles的屁股里，粗暴地捅了几下，仿佛这样就能彻底将他打开。Charles“啊啊”地叫唤着，他可从来没经历过这样的事。虽然之前也和人约过几次，但那都是舒舒服服地躺在酒店房间的大床上。绝不是像现在这样，站在满是灰尘的仓库里，被人堵在墙根，一丝不挂地任他进入。

“操你，Erik，轻点，你这混蛋。”Charles咬牙切齿地骂着，在心里纳闷为什么眼前这男人可以在邻家狗狗和性爱混蛋这两种截然不同的属性中无缝切换。

Erik听话地将动作放慢，好狗狗。他的手指埋在Charles的双股里，缓缓抽插着。很快被异物侵入的不适感就被替换成了被操干的快感，Charles已经开始觉得那几根手指不能够满足他了。他扭了扭屁股，用手抓着Erik的阴茎撸动了几下，颐指气使地命令，“换这个。”

“直接上吗？”Erik询问着Charles的意见。

Charles想了想，为了自己更舒服一点，他决定给Erik口一口好让那根粗大的肉柱更顺利地插入。

Charles蹲下来，Erik的阴茎拍到了他的脸颊上。他用手将它扶稳，先是伸出舌头舔了舔那肿胀的前端，然后张开嘴，将其吞入口中。他听见Erik发出了压抑的一声低喘，这男人连声音都该死地性感。Charles的嘴巴被完全地撑开，他玫瑰般的唇瓣与Erik暗色的性器紧密相贴，并前后移动着。他的舌头一刻不停地舔着Erik的阴茎，给它涂抹上更多的口水。Erik的声音越来越响，他大概忍得很辛苦。Charles富有怜悯心地仔细抚慰了那最敏感的龟头。他离开的时候夸张地吸出了一声爆响。

Charles抬头看着Erik，发现他五官都拧在了一起。Charles吃吃地笑，吻了吻Erik线条分明的侧脸。“好啦。”他轻快地说。

Erik的喉咙里传出一声模糊不清的低吼，听不清他想说什么，也不需要弄明白。他将Charles抱起来，让他的双腿缠在他的腰间，然后那根发烫的肉柱便顶上了Charles的后穴。Charles皱着眉感受Erik的巨物一寸一寸地侵入，他大口呼吸着，让自己的臀肉放松。两个人都在喘，喘得像两只发情的野兽。当Erik到达最深处时，他们像经过一次长跑一般长长地出了一口气。“太大了。”Charles苦着脸说。他试着收紧自己的屁股，然后便听到Erik倒吸冷气的声音。

他开始操Charles。Erik抱着Charles，将他抵在墙上，一下一下地动。Charles抱紧了Erik的脖子，开始大声地叫，他放浪的声音回荡在仓库里，形成一波又一波的回音。而音源却无暇顾及这不知廉耻的声音会不会被路过的人听了去。他被Erik顶撞得直翻白眼。他不知哪来的这么多力气，仿佛永远也不会疲倦。Erik的手臂像两根钢筋一般将Charles固定，防止他滑下去，他发狠地抬着自己的胯部，让那根巨茎抽插着Charles。Charles的喉咙变得嘶哑，他无力地将头颅靠在Erik的颈间，嗅着男人身上随汗味挥发出的气息，大脑一片空白。他胡乱地说着脏字，他的脏话像挥在马屁股上的马鞭，让Erik动得更快。

天，他的体力可真好。Charles在心里感叹。Erik依然在撞击着Charles的敏感点，他呼吸时沉重的鼻音让Charles沉迷。这个男人太辣了，他身上的每一块地方都完美的要命，准确无误地长在了Charles的兴趣点上。

Charles所不知道的是Erik也在想着同样的事情。Erik在想Charles真是好看的要死。他喜欢Charles明亮的蓝眼睛，喜欢他说话时不经意地舔唇的小动作，他喜欢这身灰扑扑的工作制服下藏着的白皙柔软的躯体，他的腰肢，他的屁股，他的所有。他喜欢听Charles说“你好，Erik”，喜欢看他检查货物时把圆珠笔咬在嘴里，喜欢他勾引人时迷人的微笑，甚至生气时微微嘟起的嘴巴。他的一举一动都是如此引人喜爱。Erik不知道一见钟情是什么样的感觉，但他觉得，应该就是这样了：他看见了Charles，想操他，无比地想操他。但他看起来像是一个未成年人，于是Erik开始思考自己还需要等多少年。

操他，然后表白，在他答应之后，与他共度余生。这就是Erik想到的计划。也许后面的步骤还需要调整，但第一步是固定不变的。

Charles趴在他的怀里喘息，Erik抱着他光滑的后背，如同抱住了全世界。

Charles射出来的时候他也差不多到了极限。两个人一起射了，Erik射在Charles的屁股里，Charles射在Erik的肚皮上。这个混蛋遭到了报应，Charles的精液流到了他的裤子上。Charles气喘吁吁地大笑，“别指望我会帮你洗衣服。”

Erik也笑了，他故作凶巴巴地说，“不行，你得负责。”

Charles给了他一拳，软绵绵地打在他的左胸上。Erik捉住他的拳头，让Charles的手掌贴在他的胸膛。Erik的心跳传递到了Charles手上，“砰砰、砰砰”，跳的很快。

“我可能喜欢上你了。”Erik望着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，认真地说。

“你已经喜欢上我了。”Charles无比笃定地回答。他扬起嘴角，给了Erik一个“敢说不你就死定了”的微笑。

Erik咧开嘴。Charles伸手，心满意足地揉了揉他头上的那团乱毛。

END

彩蛋：  
-  
“什么你去当快递员只为攒钱买专业参考书？”  
“卧槽你去兼职仓管是为了买实验室的药剂？”  
-  
“等等，你哪个学校的？”  
-  
“不，我才不要叫你学长。”  
-  
“学长操我。”


End file.
